


Birthday Surprises

by cafeakira



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: In which Killua forgets to buy Gon a birthday gift and has to compensate with something else.





	

Shit, shit, _shit_. How could he have forgotten? Three days. He now only had _three fucking days_ to find Gon the best birthday present he could ever hope for.

The only problem was, Killua had no idea what to get him, and that was the conundrum he now faced. The pinnacle of his frustration so to speak.

And that's how he found himself in the midst of a tiny island to the west of the Yorbian continent, among the bustling crowd and shop venders shouting out to nab the attention of any passerby. It was an unusually hot day for being the middle of spring and the sun was scorching down on Killua, which only made his mood more sour.

"This sucks." He mutters, kicking an abandoned soda can that lied in the middle of the dirt street, and it landed at the feet of a shop vender who cast a glare in his direction. Killua just narrowed his eyes, and wiped at his sweat glistened brow before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts. Seeing the dark look in Killua's eyes, the vendor was quick to look away and a catlike smile made it's home on Killua's face.

No one ever dared to mess with him, which was the only perk of being a Zoldyck.

Killua sighed, as he ambled along the allied streets, cerulean eyes flitting in every direction, hoping to catch sight of something Gon might like. "That little asshole." Truth was, he wouldn't have even remembered about Gon's birthday if his best friend hadn't called him at a quarter to seven that very morning, chirpy and lively as always, announcing that he'd be visiting Killua on the 5th, because, quote, _"being with Killua on my birthday is all I need."_

"As if." Killua scoffed. Gon was expecting something, and though he wasn't the brightest of all people, he must have known his birthday somehow slipped Killua's mind and was messing with him. There could be no alternative.

So wondering for the nth time how he could have forgotten something so important that involved the most important person in his life, Killua was about to give up all hope when his eyes catch sight of something in a shop window.

The place looked new, looking out of place in the midst of the shabby shops that neighbored it. Despite this fact, not many people seemed to be paying attention to the place, which only piqued his curiosity even more. It basically demanded that he drop on by, so what other choice did he have?

Setting off the bell that announced the arrival of a new customer as he entered, the clerk that stood behind the counter smack dab in the middle of the shop looked quite stunned to see him, though he didn't know why.

"Can I help you?" She was a young woman, and her voice was hesitant, as if she was sure that he must have wandered in by accident.

"U-um, yeah." Killua shifted back onto the heels of his shoes, wondering himself why he even treaded in here, as his eyes catch sight of all the different foreign objects that lined the shelves and countertops around him. "I'm looking for a birthday gift for a friend of mine."

"Say no more, lad!" Cut in another voice, a rather old and raspy one and an old woman wobbled in from the back, a toothy grin aimed his way. It made him rather uncomfortable.

"Grandmother! Don't tease our guest!" The younger woman scolded, looking unsure if this was a good idea. Killua was thoroughly confused. What was with these people?

"Darling, I have hardly said a word to the boy!" The old woman chided, coming up to gently place a palm upon Killua's back and gave him an encouraging push forward. "So you said you need a gift for a 'friend?" Her attention was wholly on him now and Killua wasn't sure he liked the way she said 'friend.' She had an almost knowing look in her eyes, one full of mischief that he didn't quite understand.

"Er, yes." Killua rubbed the back of his head. "Only thing is, I don't know what to get him."

"Allow me to give you a hand." The old woman began to saunter down the aisle, leaving Killua to follow her hesitantly, growing more nervous with each step he took. "How long have you two been together?"

Killua misinterpreted her question and answered nonchalantly. "About six years."

"My oh my." Her voice quite baritone, eyes crinkled at how wide her smile grew, showing that she was missing more teeth than Killua had originally thought. "And you two haven't done anything special?" An amused glint shone in her eyes.

 _Special? What the hell does she mean by that?_ Killua thought with a grumble. "Not really. We spent the majority of our years together traveling."

"Well you look young, so I'm not surprised." Her tone still sing songy, she suddenly stops and reaches for something hanging on one of the displays. "How about this? It's sure to make your night more pleasurable."

The item she handed him was plastic and small, that it fit perfectly in Killua's hand. It was shaped almost like一

And that's when it hit him. The odd behavior of the two women. All the foreign objects and the misinterpretation of their looks and words. The reason why the passerby outside avoided this place like the plague.

Killua Zoldyck had wandered into a sex shop.

Upon this realization hitting him, his face to the tips of his ears turned into a concoction of different shades of reds and pinks.

Never has he ever found himself in a situation as awkward as this, to the point where he wished he could sink into the ground.

"I d-don't think I need一" He began, but the woman was quick to wave his words away.

"Nonsense dear boy! It'll spice up your relationship with your 'friend!"

She was teasing him. He should've known. Gulping, he clutched the object in his hand and could only merely nod, for what else could he do?

Satisfied, the woman then grabbed a basket and began to fill it up, much to Killua's dismay, as she chirped away, making casual conversation, to which by this point, Killua was too embarrassed and mortified to even reply, though this didn't seem to make the old woman falter in the slightest.

And that's how he left the shop with a bag full of sex objects, his face still scarlet and the young clerk stared after him with a look of pure apology and pity.

At least he had gotten a discount.

* * *

Killua was only too relieved once he reached the safety of his hotel room, after enduring the countless of odd stares he received upon exiting the shop and on his way home.

Now he slumped over on the table provided, the contents of his purchase splayed out on its surface. Not only was he unsuccessful in finding Gon a birthday present, he now had a bag full of items 一 sex toys to be exact 一 he did not need or know what to do with.

"Fuck everything." He hissed, eyeing the items strewn out across the table with disdain. Among them were handcuffs, a blindfold, the first item the old woman had handed him which Killua had found out was a vibrator, and a few other things he didn't even want to think about the usage for them.

With a day wasted, he now only had two days left to find Gon a birthday present, one, in actuality since that second day was the day of his birthday.

"I'm so screwed." He let his head fall over onto the table, his forehead landing with a thump as it hit the wood.

Killua was just contemplating which would be worse; Gon arriving to realize he didn't have a gift waiting for him, or thrusting himself off of the roof of his hotel, when his phone rang, vigorously cutting into the harsh silence that had spread throughout the room.

"Ugh, hello?"

"KILLUUUAAA!" Gon's usual chirpy voice that was a few octaves louder than it had been that morning, hit his eardrums and he held the phone away from his ear, nose wrinkling in distaste.

"No need to shout, Gon." Killua hisses with a roll of his eyes, even though his best friend can't see him. "I'm not deaf."

"BUT I HAVE SOME GREAT NEWS!" Much to Killua's annoyance, Gon kept shouting, his voice wavering with obvious excitement.

"Okay? What is it?"

"I'M COMING TO SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

Killua froze. He even stopped breathing for a brief moment. And then...

"You're...what?"

"YEAH! I COULDN'T WAIT A WHOLE OTHER DAY TO SEE YOU, SO I'M COMING TOMORROW!"

Killua's hand gripped onto his phone so tight, it was in danger of cracking in half within his hold. "You're...tomorrow?"

"MHM! BUT I GOTTA FINISH PACKING SO SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

The line then went dead.

Killua sat there, phone still at his ear, his face white as a sheet, more pale than usual.

"That..." Clench. "Little..." Clench. "Shit!" Crack. His phone then shattered.

"Awww! Now I have to buy a new phone!"

* * *

All that night, Killua tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep as his mind whirled with last minute possible surprises he could throw together before Gon would arrive in the morning.

"Yup. I'm totally screwed." He finally muttered in the dark of his hotel room, with the only light seeping in from the moon that leaked through his window.

Having thrown the items he had purchased earlier that day beneath his bed, he now reached underneath his mattress and pulled one out, holding it beneath the moonlight as he observed it with scrutiny. It was the vibrator. "Haha..." Killua's laugh was hollow. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

That's when warmth would creep up his cheeks as he thought about using said object on Gon and immediately shook his head. "What the hell am I thinking?" Though he couldn't deny the feelings he had held in his heart for so long now.

He was in love with Gon.

With a sigh, he turned over onto his back, twirling the vibrator in his hand, his cheeks now a deep crimson, as the moon bathed his face in a ethereal glow.

Admitting this to himself was embarrassing enough. The thought of admitting it to Gon, on the other hand, was mortifying.

It wasn't until sleep started to claim him that an idea suddenly popped into his mind. He just had to gain the courage and guts to do it.

A knock at his hotel room door was what woke Killua the next morning. Still half asleep, he lifted his head to look at the time on the new phone he had to buy yesterday and saw that it was a quarter to eight. Knowing there was only one person who would arrive this early knowing how sour his mood was if he was woken up too early, Killua gives a resigned sigh and reluctantly drags himself out of bed, passing by a full length mirror on the way to answer the door. His hair was an unbelievable, tousled mess, more mused than usual.

"Dammit, Gon." He hisses under his breathe, cursing his best friend for giving him no time to get ready and answered the door.

And there be stood. The radiant presence that was Gon Freecss, with that ever usual sun filled grin spread across tan features, looking brighter than the sun, with dimples indented into his cheeks and crinkles at the corner of his eyes from how wide his grin was.

"Killuaaaa!" Without so much as a warning, Gon leapt at Killua, with so much force that he knocked the pair of them to the ground, in a heap of limbs and luggage.

"Ugh...G-Gon!" Killua flailed helplessly beneath him until Gon decided to sit up, straddling him, innocent grin still present on his face.

Their current position only reminded Killua of what he planned to do later, and he has to avert his gaze from Gon's beautiful glistening brown so his best friend wouldn't catch sight of his blush.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Gon asked with a chirp, ignoring Killua's quiet manner, as he was used to this behavior coming from the former assassin. Shifting off of him to stand up and pick up his bags, much to Killua's relief, he dusted himself off before reaching out a calloused tan hand in Killua's direction.

"Of course I am." Killua mumbled, taking Gon's hand appreciatively and stood up. "I just wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, that's all."

"Well I'm here now!" Gon zipped into the room, letting his bags fall by Killua's bed before rushing to the window and opening up the curtains with a flourish, the sun barley peeking through the window, as the day was still young, being only about eight in the morning. "So get ready because we're going out!"

Killua groaned. "And where are we going, exactly?"

"To the beach! There's a restaurant I want to check out!"

Despite his sour mood, Killua couldn't help but release a sigh that was followed by a small smile. Gon's excitement and enthusiasm was really contagious and it rubbed off on him. Besides, his best friend was a beautiful sight, all smiles and caramel eyes bright and lively.

"Alright. You win. Let me just get ready."

* * *

Half hour later, the pair of them were walking along the beach boardwalk, Killua's hands stuffed in the pockets of his shorts as usual.

"So how was your trip here? How in the hell did you get here so fast anyways?"

Gon giggled, throwing a broad arm playfully over the firm shoulders of Killua. "I actually left last night."

Killua rolled his eyes. "You were that impatient huh?"

"Of course. I couldn't wait to see Killua! I missed you!"

Pale cheeks burn and Killua made a face. "You idiot! Don't say embarrassing things like that!"

"But why? I'm just telling the truth!"

They bickered the rest of the way to their destination, which stood out on a bridge that spread out over the ocean, waves churning at a gentle pace.

"I love the smell of fish in the morning!" Gon exclaimed, upon entering the small restaurant, arms spread wide as he took in a deep whiff, attracting the attention of those few dining inside who laughed quietly to themselves while others smiled over at the pair in amusement.

Killua on the other hand, wrinkled his nose as he followed Gon inside, cheeks turning bright as all eyes turned to focus on them. "Pipe down will you?" He hissed under his breathe. "You're causing a scene."

Gon pouted, letting his arms drop back to his sides as Killua nudged him gently in the back to push him towards an empty booth by a window, giving them a perfect view of the ocean.

"Look! A seagull!" Gon pointed childishly out the window as he crawled into his seat, face practically pressed against the glass.

Killua sighed, ignoring the quiet snickering coming from the waitress who had led them to their seat, and slipped into his own seat, which was just across from Gon. He couldn't believe the male in front of him was really turning eighteen tomorrow. His behavior and the baby face he had which was still intact, would make anybody think otherwise or second guess his age.

"Oi, baka. What do you want to drink?"

"Oh!" Finally, Gon pulled his face away from the glass to turn and face the waitress who had been patiently waiting, with pen and pad in hand. "Coffee I guess!"

"As if you're not hyper enough already." Killua complained with a sigh. "I'll have the same."

Silently, the young woman scribbled down their order before bowing her head politely in their direction. "I'll be back to take your food order." She announced before scurrying away to make their drinks.

"Thanks for coming with me, Killua." Gon began, finally settling himself properly in his seat, amber hues fixating themselves on his albino best friend before him.

"Don't mention it." Nervous beneath that gaze, Killua's voice came out in a mumble. "It is your day after all."

Gon smiled brightly. "Well, it's tomorrow. But I guess it doesn't matter, huh?"

"Of course it does. Nothing wrong with starting a day early." And again, Killua's thoughts travel to his plan. Sweat protruded out on his brow and glistened against his porcelain pale skin as he grew anxious. Did he really have the capacity to pull through with it? Guess he would see. He was growing rather impatient and wondered if Gon would complain if he asked him if they could head back to the hotel after their breakfast. Maybe he wouldn't if Killua said he had a surprise for him? He technically wouldn't be lying. Gon would really be surprised.

"Say, Gon." Killua began nervously. "Would you mind if we headed back after we finish here?"

Gon tilted his head curiously. "Well, sure. We could. But, what for?"

"I have a surprise for you." Killua watched as Gon's frown disappeared and replaced with a grin, eyes alight with excitement and anticipation.

"You have a surprise for me? Then of course I don't mind!"

Relieved that Gon gave in so easily, a catlike smirk crossed onto Killua's face just as the waitress returned with their drinks and to take their order.

Yup, Gon was definitely in for a surprise.

* * *

"Okay, so what's my surprise Killua?" Gon was quick to ask when they were back at the hotel about an hour later.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Of course! I'm so excited, I can't wait a second longer!" He began to jump up and down, Killua's eyes following his movement.

"Then turn around and close your eyes after you stand there by the bed." Killua pointed and Gon obeyed without hesitation.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes! Now hurry!"

Smirking, Killua kicked off his shoes before padding as quietly as he could to the bed, kneeling down behind Gon to reach under the box spring to pull out the blindfold. Standing up, he wrapped it around Gon's head so that it covered his eyes and tied it on tight.

"Um, K-Killua?" Gon's voice cut in tentatively when he realized what Killua had just done. "What are you doing?"

"It's part of your surprise." Killua explained, pushing Gon onto the bed, before turning him over so that he was on his back.

"Well, okay." Gon trusted Killua, so he of course didn't press the matter any further.

Biting his lip, Killua pulled off Gon's boots before tossing them over the bed where they fell onto the ground with a thump.

 _Okay, keep cool._ Killua took a deep breathe before slowly trailing his hands up his best friend's abdomen, pulling up his tank top as he did so, and watched with satisfaction as Gon shivered when the cool air around the room hit his bare skin.

_He's so cute..._

This thought engraved itself into Killua's mind as he finally pulled the tank all the way off over Gon's head and tossed it to the side where it landed beside Gon's earlier discarded boots.

It amazed him that Gon hasn't complained with the removal of his boots or shirt, and it sent a small twinge of guilt burying into the pit of Killua's stomach, but he was quick to ignore it.

_It's not like I'm hurting him, am I?_

Worryingly, he looked down at Gon, who, bless him, was patient and still as Killua worked. He trusted him. He trusted Killua. And that was enough to keep the transmuter going.

_Okay, next._

Shifting so that he was able to reach beneath the bed again, he pulled out the handcuffs and vibrator. Setting the vibrator aside for the moment, he straddled Gon's hips so he was able to reach and hand cuff his wrists to the headboard of the bed.

Finally, this was where Gon spoke. "K-Killua. Why are you handcuffing me?" He shifted beneath him.

"It's a surprise, remember?" Killua explained, getting ready to shift downwards so he could work on removing Gon's shorts.

"Can you remove the blindfold? I want to see Killua's face." It was almost as if Gon had guessed what Killua was doing.

Killua froze. The only reason he was able to move and work without hesitation was because Gon couldn't see him. He knew that he would falter or work more slowly and nervously if Gon's beautiful brown eyes were watching his every move.

"Please Killua?" That pleading tone pulled at his heart strings and next thing Killua knew was that he was untying the blindfold from around Gon eyes.

Caramel eyes open and glisten when they meet Killua's cerulean ones and an encouraging smile makes it's way onto Gon's face, as if he was telling him to continue.

Discarding the blindfold to the side, Killua gulped and nodded before resuming the removal of Gon's shorts. He unsnapped the button with a pop, eyes glancing upwards to find Gon watching expectantly and this was enough to give him the courage to pull them all the way off, along with Gon's boxers.

His best friend now fully naked in front of him, Killua couldn't help but to lick his lips with anticipation.

"This is hardly fair." Gon whined, breaking the span of silence that had spread.

"How is it not?" Killua asked in disbelief, raising a brow at him.

"How come I'm the only one that's naked?"

"Because it's part of my plan. Now close your eyes for a second."

"But-" Gon cut himself off when Killua narrowed his eyes sternly at him and he reluctantly obeyed and shut his eyes tightly.

Reaching beneath the bed again, Killua pulled out a bottle which he snapped open and placed at Gon's entrance after spreading his legs open for easier access.

"K-Killua...? What're-" Gon's voice trails off as Killua squirts the substance of the bottle into Gon's entrance, causing Gon to gasp and squirm in surprise. "N-ngh...K-Killua! That's cold!"

"Consider this as punishment for coming a day too early." Killua said with mischievousness in his tone.

"Punishment? What do you mean-" Again, Gon's voice is cut off as he lets out a loud cry of surprise when without warning, Killua shoved the vibrator into his entrance, where it slid in easily thanks to the lube he had just minutes earlier squirted into him.

"A-ah! A-aah! Killua! It hurts!" Gon arches his back as a shot of pain shoots up his spine and he begins to squirm when Killua begins to thrust it in and out of his hole without mercy.

"Hold still or it'll hurt more!" Killua commanded loudly and his tone of voice frightened Gon as he immediately becomes still and opens his eyes slowly to catch sight of Killua.

What he saw only made him more afraid.

The look on Killua's face now was only something he's seen when Killua would turn on his assassin mode switch just before a kill. His beautiful sapphire orbs were darkened over and replaced with something unexplainable. It made Gon not want to refuse him in case he retaliated in some more painful way.

Clutching at the bed sheets, moans began to escape him as he adjusted to the vibrator within him and it started to hurt less with every thrust Killua gave with it, pushing it deeper inside each time. "Mmmm..."

"Does Gon like that?" Killua asked, his voice low and rough, as those darkened eyes gazed down at him.

"Y-yes...Gon moaned out with a small nod, tilting his head back as he let out a deep puffy breathe. Just when he thought it wouldn't get any worse, he saw something in Killua's free hand.

"What's that Killua?"

Instead of answering, a click would be heard and the toy inside him began to vibrate harshly, causing him to scream out.

"N-no...K-Killua! No more!" His entrance stretched out already by the toy, it now began to hurt due to the vibrations coming from within him and he cried out continuously as Killua continued his vigorous thrusting, moving the vibrator in and out of him without pause.

This continued, Killua occasionally slowing his movements, then going fast, to tease Gon, who'd contort his face in all kinds of different ways, which Killua found cute.

"Ah...mmngh.." Gon felt himself close and just before he could shout out a warning to Killua, a string of white substance shot out from his member and made a mess on his stomach. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he winced when the vibration stopped and the toy was removed from his throbbing hole.

But Killua wasn't done. After setting the toy aside, he pulled Gon by his legs to tug him closer after unlocking and removing the handcuffs. Gon looked at him in surprise as Killua pulled down his shorts and removed them just before he placed the tip of his length just outside of Gon's entrance. Without any warning, he slammed himself into Gon, earning a lovely cry of pain from him which was music to Killua's ears.

Tears sting the corners of Gon's eyes as he grasped at the bed sheets and clung to them for dear life. Killua didn't stop though. He began to pound crazily into him, not letting Gon adjust to his size, which to Gon's shock, was bigger than he expected. Killua grips onto Gon's legs and spread them more for better access and let his hips do the work.

 _Gon feels so warm._ Was the first thought to prescribe itself into Killua's conscious, which was beginning to fuzz as Gon clenched deliciously around his length. Who knew he'd have more guts than he expected to pull through with this and that Gon would enjoy it. At least, it seemed that way to Killua.

"K-Killua...n-no more. Ah! Ah!"

Gon felt like he was growing crazy. The way Killua felt inside of him stretched him past his capacity and his cries continued, the pain gradually turned into pleasure after a few more harsh and rough thrusts. Soon, he got used to the feeling of his insides ripping without any preparation. He soon was unconsciously synchronizing with Killua's thrusts so that the former assassin's length could go deeper inside.

Just when he felt like he was about to release, Killua pulled out of him and Gon let out a whine of surprise, and just before he could question him about it, Gon was flipped so that he face planted the pillow beneath him and on his knees. His entrance was now fully exposed to Killua.

Killua bit his bottom lip at the view. Gon had no time to get embarrassed when the same pain occurred again.

Killua penetrated him again without another warning. He gripped Gon's hips tightly and pounded crazily into him. However, just when Gon was starting to enjoy the feeling once again, he felt Killua freeze just inside him after only a few thrusts before pulling out of Gon.

Gon was shocked and disappointed, looking over his shoulder to give Killua an angry pout, confused at his friend's actions. But he soon got the answer to his silent question when Killua exchanged their positions so that Gon was now sitting in his lap.

"K-Killua? What's this?"

"Ride me." He looked at Gon with a smirk. It was so weird and foreign to Gon to see Killua this confident and demanding, instead of his shy and embarrassed ways.

"B-but I-"

"Do it or I'll use the vibrator."

Biting his lip, not wanting to feel that harsh vibrating pain again, Gon nodded and did as he was told, not wanting to get Killua angry. He was so unpredictable right now, who knows what he would do.

Gon raises his hips a little bit so that he's hovering over Killua's length and situates it, guiding it to his entrance before slowly inserting it inside him, hands moving to Killua's chest for support so he wouldn't lose his balance.

It hurt him in the process, but he still continued until it was successfully all the way inside him. He carefully raised his hips and then slammed himself down, as Killua snaked his hands behind Gon's back and boldly grabbed both his butt cheeks and gave them a harsh squeeze. Gon yelped. He would for sure have marks on his cheeks in the morning.

Killua synchronized his upwards thrusts to meet Gon's rides, as their trembling moans and the sounds of their thighs slapping together filled the room, mixed in with the squeaks from the bed.

Gon's eyes were squeezed shut at first, and when he got used to the new feeling of their new position, he slowly opens them and gazes down at his partner's face to meet his beautiful cerulean eyes. Killua's gaze was now less dark, and he was looking back at Gon with a look filled with love and enjoyment of what they were doing.

That's when it hit Gon why Killua was doing this.

Killua loved him. And Gon had been too dense and oblivious to realize that until now. The thought of this made him smile and he continued his work.

Their session ends with the both of them releasing, and they both pass out, regardless that it was the middle of the day.

* * *

It was early evening when Killua woke up, meeting the sight of a beautiful Gon sleeping peacefully beside him, small smile curved up on his thin lips. An unconscious smile stretched itself onto his own lips as he lifted his upper body with the support of his arm to place several feather kisses onto Gon's face.

His whole being became brighter with just that.

Gon now knew that Killua loved him, and he wasn't rejected like Killua feared he would be. The animalistic behavior that had taken over him before had been unexpected, but he guessed it was due to his pent up feelings and frustrations.

But now he was free of it all, and it was out in the open. Killua couldn't have wished for anything better.

"I'll ask him out tomorrow." He decided.

What a way and time to finally figure out a gift for Gon.

**Author's Note:**

> so how did you guys like submissive Gon? ;)


End file.
